


Summer Heat

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coming Out, F/F, Flirting, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Orgasm Delay, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: An unexpected visit from Lily's godmother makes a boring summer weekend suddenly a lot less boring.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt F6: _Daddy's sweet little girl isn't quite as innocent as some would believe._
> 
> Thanks to my beta! <3

Lily burst out of her bedroom, doing up her skirt, and raced downstairs through the empty house, stopping at the loo to hastily scrub the stickiness from her fingers. It really needed more than a quick rinse; her fingertips were all wrinkly. Ugh! Why had she taken so long playing with herself?

The doorbell chimed merrily again.

"Oh, for— _Coming!_ " Lily called out, towelling her hands dry. The irony, of course, was that she _hadn't_ come, a fact that she was acutely aware of, her pleasure fading to a hungry ache between her thighs as she hurried down to the front door.

Before she answered it, she took a moment to compose herself. She flicked her damp hands over her hair a couple of times and took a cleansing breath, in and out. She was fine. Nothing to see here. Just a nice, normal girl who definitely didn't masturbate every single time she had the house to herself.

She opened the door, expecting to see a delivery person or something, and was surprised instead to see her godmother Luna, hand raised to ring again.

Seeing Lily, she smiled broadly. "Oh, there you are. I was starting to wonder if you'd gone out somewhere."

It struck Lily then, far too late, that she _could_ have just pretended not to be at home! "Oh, no— Sorry, Aunt Luna, I was just in the loo." (Well, that wasn't exactly a _lie_ , was it?) "Come on in."

She held the door wide for her, and Luna stepped inside. She was wearing a sundress of shocking violet, and there were orange flowers braided into her golden hair. Lily thought for a moment that she looked shorter, but then realised it was just that she herself had grown again. She was nearly as tall as her godmother now.

"Harry mentioned you'd be on your own this weekend while they're on holiday, so I just thought I'd drop by," Luna explained, clasping her hands in front of her. "I hope I haven't interrupted anything."

And for a second Lily thought she saw some hint of sly amusement at the corners of Luna's smile, as if she _knew_ —but no, surely not.

"Nope," Lily said casually, her body crying out in despair as she let the door click shut. "Just lying about, since it's so hot. Want something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you, that would be lovely."

Cursing her own good manners, Lily led Luna into the sitting room and poured her a glass of lemon squash from the pitcher on the table. It had been left out, but Dad had put an extra-strong cooling charm on it before he left, so the drink was ice-cold and wet with condensation as Lily handed it over.

They sat down on the sofa, and as Luna took a long draught, she brought her other hand to the back of her neck and lifted up her slightly sweaty braided hair. Lily's eyes were drawn to her pink elbow and down the soft curve of her inner arm, to the loose dip of her dress below her underarm that exposed several inches of pale, tender skin down her side. A twitch between her legs made Lily tear her gaze away and pour a drink for herself, fumbling and nearly spilling it.

Luna politely didn't notice. "How has your summer been?"

"Erm, fine," Lily said, a bit flustered as she licked lemon squash from her fingers without thinking about it. Lemon wasn't the only thing she tasted there. "Well... pretty boring, actually. Mum and Dad are always working, and it's so quiet now that Jamie's moved out. And of course Albus is never around. He's always with his _boyfriend_." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes, Draco's son, isn't it?" Luna tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think they make a nice couple. Don't you?"

"I suppose," Lily said with a put-upon sigh, picking at a stray thread on the sofa. "It's just... I can't even talk to him anymore, it's always Scorpius this and Scorpius that. It's annoying."

Luna nodded sympathetically. "I remember what it's like at your age. Most people haven't yet worked out how to balance things, so it tends to be a bit all-consuming." She leaned in and raised a teasing eyebrow. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Over Scorpius?" Lily squeaked, aghast. "Ew, no!"

"All right, I was only asking," Luna laughed. "He's a handsome sort—there must have been a few girls who were disappointed."

"Well, not me," stated Lily, wrinkling her nose. "I don't fancy him. I don't really fancy—" And, as happened so aggravatingly often when she talked to her godmother, Lily found herself in the middle of a sentence she hadn't planned to say, and couldn't seem to stop herself before the rest of it came tumbling out. "—I don't really fancy boys, I guess."

"Girls, then?" Luna asked, as though nothing could be more natural. She sipped her drink.

Lily flushed. All the daydreams that had swum in her head as she'd rubbed and writhed on her bed just a few short minutes earlier bubbled back up to the surface. Fantasies were all she had to go on yet, but it was obvious to Lily by now that her fantasies were most definitely girl-shaped.

"Yeah," she admitted quietly. "Don't _tell_ , though. Mum and Dad don't know. I'm going to tell them, I just... haven't got round to it yet." Trying, and probably failing, to make it sound as though she'd merely been busy, and not nervous.

"Of course I wouldn't," Luna assured her. "That's up to you. I know it's not always easy." She toed off her sandals and stretched out her bare, sun-pinkened legs, wriggling her toes. "When I was your age I had the most hopeless crush on your mum, and I never did tell her." She flashed a conspiratorial grin.

Lily's mouth was suddenly very dry. She took another drink of squash. "How did you manage to keep it from her?"

Luna set her drink down and put her elbow on the back of the sofa, resting her head in her hand. "I suppose I'd already had a lot of practice keeping secrets by then," she answered thoughtfully.

At this point, Lily found that her fantasies, quite against her will, began to coalesce into a form that was shaped less like a girl and more like a woman. A woman's bare legs, the curve of her belly and her breasts beneath a violet sundress, the slight bumps of her nipples just barely visible. What would those curves feel like under Lily's hands? A wave of desire shimmered up her body like heat over sun-baked ground.

"You look more like her every day, you know."

"Like who?" Lily asked stupidly, having lost the thread of the conversation in her own arousal.

"Your mother, of course." Luna smiled. Her eyelids fell a little, turning her gaze almost dreamy.

Lily didn't even realise she was still holding her drink until the icy condensation from the glass dripped onto her own bare knee, making her jump. She set it down and wiped the water from her palms onto her skirt. Felt a fleeting urge to stick her cold hands between her legs and try to quench the heat that was now driving her mad.

"Everyone says I look like her," Lily said, shaking back her hair. "I've been thinking about getting a different haircut. Maybe a really short one."

Luna's pale eyebrows lifted in delight. "Oh, I think you'd look lovely with short hair! I'm afraid it won't stop people saying you look like Ginny, though. It's not only the hair. It's your face." Luna reached out her hand and stroked her fingertips along Lily's jawline, slowly, admiringly. "It's sweet, like hers."

Lily was barely breathing. Luna's touch sent lines of heat down between her legs, stoking the flames that were already roaring there. Oh _why_ hadn't she got herself off earlier, when she'd had the chance? She tightened her muscles down there, hoping it would do something, but it only teased her worse than ever.

"I happen to know a few hairstyling charms," Luna went on, her hand going to her own locks with their perfectly braided-in flowers. "Maybe we could try out a few different ones, and see if we can find one you like."

Luna nodded, feeling half-hypnotised by Luna's eyes, by her lips, by the thought of this woman working magic on her. Suddenly it seemed they were sitting very close together, like some invisible spell was drawing them in. Then she heard herself say in an oddly hoarse voice: "I reckon you'd know best what looks good on a girl who wants to look good for other girls."

For one horrible moment, Lily inwardly cringed, knowing she'd crossed the line, just _knowing_ it. The heat of embarrassment climbed up her neck as she braced herself for the humiliatingly gentle rebuke, for the mortifying lecture about _appropriate behaviour_.

But the lecture didn't come. Instead, Luna's eyes blinked down Lily's body and back up in subtle appraisal. In a warm, wry voice, she said: "I reckon I could give you a few pointers."

Lily swallowed, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. She'd expected to hit a wall, and when she found it wasn't there, it was like she was falling through it—like when you go to lean against a glass door and find that it's wide open.

"I'd like that," Lily said, trying hard to keep the tremble out of her voice. She shifted in her seat and _god_ her knickers were so wet. It couldn't possibly soak all the way through her skirt, could it? When she got up, would Luna _see_?

"We could do it tonight," said Luna, as simply and easily as if they were still just talking about hairstyling charms. ( _Were_ they?) "I could stay for dinner, if you'd like the company. Harry and Ginny won't be back till Monday, is that right?"

Lily wavered. Part of her was screaming at herself not to be stupid, to hurry up and make some excuse for why Luna had to leave so she could run to her bedroom and rub herself to a massive orgasm. She ached so, so badly to finish what she'd started.

Then again, whispered another, bolder thought, perhaps if she was mind-bogglingly lucky, something even better could be starting right now.

"Sure," Lily said, slightly breathless. "If you want to stay, I mean. I'm nearly sixteen, you know, I don't need a childminder anymore." She meant it to sound joking, but somehow it didn't come out that way at all.

"I should say not," Luna murmured, the corner of her mouth quirking into a very pointed smile.


End file.
